1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to safety structures and refers more specifically to a guard sleeve for die stop block and guide post structure for preventing accidental placement of members on stop blocks or between guide post and/or guide pin members of an open die set to prevent damage or injury on closing of the die set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, stop blocks, guide posts and guide pins of die sets have been protected in a variety of fashions. Thus, telescoping metal guards have been connected at opposite ends over guide posts and accordion pleated flexible members have been connected at opposite ends over guide posts. Springs have been positioned around die parts extending therebetween and resilient material such as foam rubber has sometimes been positioned between the opposing members of die sets to prevent accidental entry of foreign objects between the die sets. Each of these prior art structures has particular disadvantages, the telescoping metal cylinders are expensive and are subject to deformation, rendering them inoperative. Accordion pleated plastic guard sleeves have not been rigid enough to prevent lateral deformation thereof and thus pinching of articles between opposed die parts and the springs and the resilient material positioned between opposed die parts prevent adequate access to the die parts and are expensive to produce and install.